


challenge story prompt

by Kryptonian85



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Gen, Leaving Assassin searching for meaning disappearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptonian85/pseuds/Kryptonian85
Summary: Kara gives up on being supergirl cause of the anti alien hate rising in national City so she decides to leave national City to search for meaning and what she is supposed to do eventually she has ended up in Nanda Parbat and joins the league is Assassin’s to hopefully get some guidance on who she is meant to be.





	challenge story prompt

Can someone write a story about how Kara aka supergirl finally breaks from all the pressure of the anti alien hate that she decided that she would disappear for awhile and thinks that she is needing to better her combative skills so she decides to go to nanda parbat hoping by joining the league of Assassins she will get some type of direction in her life please please can some write a chapter story telling how she went from the decision to stop being supergirl to being an Assassin for the league of Assassins


End file.
